1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an axial thrust bearing assembly for heavy axial loads relative to the weight and size of the bearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to take heavy loads, antifriction axial thrust bearings need to be quite large and heavy and not always is the space available to accommodate such bearings. If used for example in connection with the traction rollers of traction roller transmissions such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 168,521 the space limitations are quite stringent.
Hydraulic bearings as they are used for example in connection with the traction roller transmission described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,398 are capable of supporting large loads but they require a high pressure hydraulic pump which is considered to be a disadvantage for simple, small transmissions.
As shown in U.S. Ser. No. 168,521 the antifriction bearings are ball-type bearings but even the largest bearings that can be fitted into the space within the rollers represent the main limiting factor in the life of transmissions as disclosed in this patent.